Eleanor
How Eleanor joined the Tourney One of the Abbey's Exorcists who at first clashes with Velvet's quest for revenge, but later is forced to join her party in order to return Laphicet to the Exorcists on Artorius's special orders. In her past, she lived with her mother, who died protecting Eleanor during the Scarlet Night, resulting in a large scar on Eleanor's chest. The experience left Eleanor traumatized and with a bitter hatred towards Daemons. Over the course of game, Eleanor discovers the true depths of the Abbey's immorality and joins with Velvet's group to help stop them. In the end, she becomes the new Shepherd, one of few humans to maintain the ability to see Malakhim. At the announcement of the Second Tourney, Eleanor hears word of James Bond's only wife, Tracy has suddenly been resurrected by Quan Chi. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Eleanor stands with her spear on her shoulders. After the announcer calls her name Eleanor swings her spear left then up, then thrusts it two times as the camera zooms saying "I cannot! The laws of the Abbey are clear!" Special Moves Ice Edge (Neutral) Eleanor fires five ice projectiles from left to right in a medium arc in front of her, one after another. Coiling Serpent (Side) Eleanor first performs an uppercut to the left, then a horizontal slash to the right, and finishes with two back-spins followed by two slashes to the left. Cleansing Lance (Up) Eleanor performs two clockwise spins while striking surrounding foes with her spear and emitting blue wisps with bubbles. She then leaps into the air with the second spin, which also bursts with blue wisps. Shock Drum (Down) Eleanor summons a series of lightning bolts at various points in a wide arc before her. Lostfon Drive (Hyper Smash) Eleanor announces "Here it comes!" swings her spear horizontally thrice at the enemy and lifts them up with an upward slash saying "Resound, arise!". Eleanor then says "Become the blade of destruction!" as she rapidly thrusts her spear into the enemy. Finally, drawing her spear back, she makes one last thrust, releasing a blast of light to blow the enemy away. Gungnir Twister (Final Smash) Eleanor says "Here it comes! The light of my conviction..." spins her spear vertically at her target to throw them into the air. Spinning around, she then says "will pierce even the heavens..." spins her spear horizontally, conjuring a tornado that traps her target. She makes one thrust upward with "to strike you down!", releasing a beam that dissipates the tornado and damages the airborne enemy. Victory Animations #Eleanor dusts her shoulder saying "I had no problems here." #Eleanor swings her spear upward and down, then punches saying "It looks like no one is injured." #Eleanor points her spear forward saying "i'm not one to go easy..." On-Screen Appearance Eleanor jumps down and spins her spear saying "I’m ready for this!” Trivia *Eleanor Hume's rival is Marc Ange Draco's only daughter and later James Bond's only wife Tracy and her second rival is Obni a brave Universe 10 warrior with a family. Category:Namco's Tales characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters